Golmud Railway
Golmud Railway (Chinese: 格尔木铁路) is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 4. It is based on the real-life Golmud-Lhasa Railway in northwest China. The map focuses on large scale vehicular warfare with players able to access tanks, helicopters, light vehicles, transport vehicles and close air support fixed-wing aircraft. Game modes Conquest A major Levolution feature of the map is a train that travels through the railway, acting as a control point.Battlefield 4 Final Build Impressions (BF4 Review Event) - YouTube, published 2013-10-27 When held by a team, the train will move closer to that team's deployment, gradually giving them a territorial advantage. There are also plenty of IEDs (Improvised Explosive Device) that can be blown up by detonating any kind of explosive (like C4 or SMAWs) near it, or by following the wires to a controlling-laptop. They can be found near roadways. These IEDs equal the power of at least 10-15 C4s, making them ideal anti-vehicle weapons. This map has 5 flags on Conquest mode and 7 flags on Conquest Large. Flag Layout Deployments Conquest: Each team starts with one Su-50/J-20, two T-90A/Type 99 MBTs, one Mi-28 Havoc/WZ-10, and one VDV Buggy/LYT2021. Conquest Large: Including the vehicles in regular Conquest, there is one attack jet, three additional MBTs, one WZ-11 , one MAA and a total of four VDV Buggy/LYT2021. Flags A: Village West A VDV Buggy/LYT2021 spawns here after capture. B: Village East A VDV Buggy/LYT2021 spawns here after capture. C: Radio Mast A VDV Buggy/LYT2021 spawns here after capture. D: Train The train is the main Levolution on this map. The train will move to the main base of the team that captures and holds D. This makes it easier for the team who holds the flag to defend it with vehicles. The train itself is slightly slower than a person at regular walking speed. The train is a vehicle that has two positions for gunners armed with .50 caliber machine guns. It can be captured from under the respective bridges. A HVM-II spawns near the tracks where the train was originally at. Players that spawn on the train will instantly paradrop. E: Warehouse A VDV Buggy/LYT2021 and an M142 spawns here after capture. An M136 CS can be found on the roof of the western building. Team Deathmatch In TDM, the map mostly is around the village area (between A and B flag) in the Northern part of the map Rush The map features four stages in Rush. Stage 1 The attackers start with a VDV Buggy, a Z-11W, and 3 T-90As. The defenders start with 2 Type 99 MBTs. Obliteration Deployments Both teams start with a 9K22 Tunguska-M/Type 95 AA, an Su-25TM Frogfoot/Q-5 Fantan, 2 T-90A/Type 99 MBTs, a VDV Buggy/LYT2021, and a BTR-90/ZBD-09. Domination Flags This map features 3 flags on Domination mode. A: Backyard B: School C: Hillside Trivia *In Rush, the train which stands for the flag D in Conquest, seems to carry two ballistic missiles closely resembling the one that triggers the Levolution event in Zavod 311. *In the Conquest gamemode, the train is mobile when captured. However, in the Rush gamemode, the train is stationary. The train also has cargo and is unarmed in Rush, unlike Conquest. Gallery Golmud Railway.jpg|MBTs and jets in battle with hostiles Golmud Railway 2.jpg|Numerous tanks with different types of paint jobs. Golmud Railway 3.jpg|A Q-5 Fantan Attack Jet dogfighting an SU-25TM Frogfoot GOLMUD1.png|Golmud Railway GOLMUD2.jpg|The Train capture point runs on the railroad seen here. GOLMUD3.jpg|PLA soldiers in an engagement on Golmud Railway GOLMUD4.jpg|An IED on the map References Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 4